


Skinny Love

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Every year when you're aged seventeen, Valentines day brings the arrival of soulmate marks. Blaine is convinced Kurt is his soulmate, but Kurt won't look at his mark to confirm it





	

"Why won't you look at it?" I ask again. Kurt sighs irritably turning to give me a look.

"You know why Blaine." Kurt says, pulling on his sleeve. I don't see why, he has a band covering it too.

What he said was true, I a know why Kurt won't look at his, he wants to fall in love before he removes it. But I just don't understand why. Soulmate's have the deepest love bond possible. And the name will tell you who is your soulmate.

I wish Kurt would look at his, but as usual he choses to be stubborn about the whole idea.

It would also help with this theory I have about us. That me and Kurt are soulmates, I stayed up all of February the thirteenth because I was expecting a call saying it was my name written on Kurt's wrist.

I got no call, and spent three days avoiding Kurt because I thought he had another boys name, only to  find he hadn't checked.

"Don't you want to know?" I ask. "It could be someone you know." It could be me.

"I'll know here." Kurt says, pressing his hand over his hand. "Because I'll see them, and they'll take my breath away. And my heart would skip a beat."

My heart slips a best every time I see Kurt. Not at first, it wasn't love at first sight, it was the kind if love that crept up on me until Kurt was beautiful. Not just in looks, in personality and all the little details.

That makes him worth loving, more than I could ever explain.

* * *

"Only ten days!" I say happily, ticking my calendar. Kurt stays silent. I don't understand, Kurt's been acting off for a while.

I don't understand, even if he doesn't share the same view on soulmates, at least he'd share my excitement.

At least with my mark, I have proof that we are soulmates, that we were meant for each other in every lifetime. And we'd kiss and hold hands and tell each other 'I love you'.

"Blaine."

"Sorry... just thinking about my soulmate." I tell Kurt honestly. "You know, ten days." 

* * *

I still can't figure why Kurt's acting off. It's like he's drifting away from me, when all I want is to us to be close.

For a while I thought he may have caught on about how I feel about him, about I think he feels about me.

But there's only 24 hours until I can show him my mark, prove that we're meant to be together and that him asking me about the Warblers on his first day is fate because we are soulmates.

Because I can't love him this much and it not be fate.

* * *

Looking back at the clock I find there's only an hour until I find out who my soulmate is.

"You can't speed up time with your mind Blaine." Kurt says, rolling his eyes.

To my surprise Kurt agreed to sleep at mine, since soulmates are so important to me. I'm glad he said yes, although it did mean Kurt seemed upset for the rest of the day.

It's weird, it's like every time I bring up soulmates recently Kurt's been off. Actually it is _every time_ and I've been bringing it up more since February.

_Oh, how stupid am I?_

"Kurt?"

Kurt turns to look at me, the raw flicker of emotion behind his eyes confirming my theory, what I've been thinking for years. What I've been hoping for years. 

"Are you in love with me?"

I can tell Kurt wasn't expecting the question. He freezes, like I've shocked him.

"Kurt, do-?" I start, repeating the question.

"I heard." Kurt says softly. He won't look at me, like he has something to hide. A feeling to hide.

I smile giddily. 

"Blaine." Kurt whispers, turning to look at me properly. "... Why are you smiling?"

"Because you love me." I answer. "You. Love. Me." It's no longer a question, but a fact.

"I... I do. I love... love you." Kurt stutters, his cheeks have a rosey tiny and he's half smiling.

"I love you too." I say happily. The thought is old, but the words feel so new, so full of hope.

Kurt smiles, properly smiles (where his bright blue eyes light up too). He leans forward, slowly. I could laugh because it's not like I'm going to back away. I've been dreaming about this for years. 

I don't back away, I kiss Kurt and hold him closer because I can. Because he loves me. Because we're soulmates. 

* * *

I wake up, with Kurt curled around me, sleeping soundly. We're still holding hands, even in our sleep, and I have a feeling we won't let go of each other.

I look at my wrist, now holding a name.

_**Kurt Hummel** _


End file.
